ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Special Search Party, Move Out
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on July 31th, 1966. Synopsis The Science Patrol investigate a power Plant, they must stop a monster that can turn invisible that's feeding on the electricity. Plot One day, Fuji and Toshino go to investigate a 300-year old Well by the Osaka Castle that's been making an ominous sound as of late. While being informed of the situation though, Toshino decides to get a closer look and he climbs down the Well, despite the pleas of Fuji and a Policeman of how dangerous it is. Suddenly while in the Well, the noise is heard once more and Toshino is shocked by the appearance of a Giant Eye! The Eye belongs to none other than a Giant Monster, who leaves the scene and causes the Well to begin caving in! As Fuji goes off to rescue her Brother, the Policeman outside notices that a nearby Power Plant that is connected to the Well suddenly comes under attack by an unknown force that cannot be seen! As the attack goes on, the Monster from the Well is revealed to be the culprit as it briefly appears while attack the Power Plant, only to fade away shortly after, revealing that it can turn invisible! During the Monster's rampage, Fuji and Hoshino (whom have both managed to survive the Monster's awakening) manage to the navigate their way out of the Well's Caverns and onto a Beach after swimming through the Well's Channel. Sometime later, the rest of the Science Patrol gets wind on the Power Plant coming under attack, and they realize that Fuji and Hoshino are in the vicinity of the attack. Arriving at the ruined Power Planet, they are informed of what was witnessed during the attack, as well as that prior to the Monster's attack, the Plant's electrical output had been decreasing dramatically as of late, revealing that the Monster was also feeding on the Plant's Electricity as well! Heading off to a nearby Hotel to reunite with Fuji and Hoshino, they are then informed that the Iwa Power Transmission Station is under attack as well. As Hayata and Arashi head to the Power Station, they finally witness the Monster revealing itself to feed on the Station's Electricity. Arashi attempts to fight the Monster, but it zaps Arashi with a concentrated blast of Electricity. The Monster then proceeds to consume the remaining electricity at the Power Station and turns invisible once more to retreat. After Arashi heals, the Science Patrol discusses how to deal with the monster, whom Hoshino reveals is named "Neronga," after a Legend from the Well ties-in to the Monster existence. With another Power Plant present in Iwa, the Science Patrol has the Power Plant armed by the Defense Force to prevent Neronga from targeting it next. As the Science Patrol prepares for the Monster's attack though, one problem remains: Hoshino has stowed away and has taken one of the Science Patrol's weapons known as the "Spider" to fight back against the Monster as well. Sure enough, when Neronga's roar is heard, the Defense Force tries to attack it while it's invisible by blasting him with their weapons. The ambush however only provokes Neronga, who takes the offense by hurling a Ship at the Power Plant. The angry Neronga then proceeds to attack the Power Plant, only to him to be opposed by Hoshino, who blinds him in one of his eyes with the Spider. Hurting from Hoshino's attack, Neronga become even more aggressive than before and he knocks out Hoshino during his rampage. As Arashi goes in to rescue Hoshino, Hayata goes off to face the Monster himself, by transforming into Ultraman! Ultraman proves his dominance over Neronga by taking a direct hit from the Monster's Electrical attack, and managing to overpower Neronga with ease. Although Neronga manages to make the Hero's Color Timer activate in battle, Ultraman continues to fight on and after weakening the Monster even further by breaking off Neronga's horn (the Monster's main feature that allowed it to consume electricity) Ultraman finally destroys Neronga by blasting him with his Specium Ray, which obliterates Neronga. With the Monster no more, Hayata reunites with the Science Patrol and the team all returns to their HQ. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Hayashiya Chinpei as a Castle Policeman * Suzuki Kiyoshi as a Hotel Boy (cameo) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Haruo Nakajima as Neronga Notes *Some of the weapons used during Neronga's attack on Iwa's Power Plant are actually loosely disguised "A-Cycle Light Ray Guns." Armed Vehicles that were used in the Godzilla film, "Invasion of Astro-Monster" to subdue the brainwashed Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah, as well as fight back against the Xilien's plans for World Conquest. In their appearance here though, they are used as generic Military weapons that fire Lasers. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes